Strays like Us
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Train is determined to convince Sephiria that the stray dog lifestyle suits her more than her current life as a Number. But why is he so determined, and why is she even listening to him in the first place? ::Mangaverse:: ::Train x Sephiria::
1. Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Cat.

**Author's Note: **So here's how this works. This particular story is being written for the iPod shuffle challenge, but slightly different. I'm still listening to 10 different songs and writing down what it inspires from me, but in this case the drabbles are long, linked together, and will be uploaded over a span of ten days. Let's see if I can do it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Strays like Us**

_01. Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me – Faith Hill_

"You know, you're a lot like me."

Sephiria Arks twitched at that.

Just twitched.

"How so, Heartnet?"

Train tilted his head back to look at her, grinning that goofy grin of his that she'd never associated with him before; laying on his back as fireworks exploded in the sky overhead, an opened bottle of milk in his hand. "It's just a feeling," he said noncommittally, gulping a mouthful of milk. "I can't really explain it. Feels like… like you've got this wild, crazy side to you that no one's ever seen before, and you keep it strapped up all the time."

Sephiria raised a brow and forgot to wonder why she was even here in the first place; somehow, in a twist of events, she'd completely forgotten that it was her job to act as security for the festival this year thanks to increased terrorist threats. "How does that make us similar?" she asked calmly.

"Well, you know…" Train shrugged and stood up, finishing his bottle in a single draining gulp and resting it in the grass without a sound. "When I was in Chronos, I kept that side of me locked up, too." He smiled easily, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I didn't even know it existed, honestly."

"I see," Sephiria said slowly, deciding this would be her answer for anything Train said that didn't make sense to her. As he moved towards her, all fluid grace and soft footsteps, she ordered her hands to stop shaking. "Are you saying the stray cat lifestyle would suit me, Heartnet?"

"Stray cat?" Train narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before he shook his head, that same easy smile on his face. "No, no. You aren't a cat."

"I… I see." He was getting too close. Way, way too close.

"You know what you are, Sephiria?" He leaned over her, and with a jolt Sephiria wondered how he'd gotten so close without setting off her senses; anyone else would have had Christ's blade against their throat by now. His eyes were deep and dark, a swirling gold that made Sephiria's legs shake.

"I don't know what I _am_, Heartnet, you're the one who started this conversation." Against her will, Sephiria's breath hitched.

"You're a dog." He smirked. "Yeah, a dog… that suits you right. Loyal and fierce, gentle and huggable when you wanna be. What do you think, Sephiria? Would the stray dog lifestyle suit you?"

"Heartnet, I'm not following."

Train blinked; his eyes softened before he stepped back, and Sephiria fought against a shard of disappointment, something in her mind that screamed, _that's it? Really? That's all you were going to do?!_

"I guess you wouldn't." He turned away. "I shouldn't have expected you to, honestly."

"What are you—"

He looked over his shoulder, and Sephiria's mouth snapped shut.

"Give it some thought, Sephiria. Cats and dogs don't usually get along, but… we're both strays." He grinned at her, looking like the kid she'd only imagined he'd once been. "And strays understand each other."

He was gone in a flash of dark movement as bright fireworks exploded in the sky, chasing away the shadows of night and lighting the moon in a variety of colors, and Sephiria was left alone with her thoughts and an empty bottle of milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here we go. Drabble 1 out of 10 in my Sephiria x Train story... because I like the pairing.

Read and review, please!


	2. Perfect

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Black Cat, Sephiria/Train would somehow be canon. Since it isn't, I don't own it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_02. Perfect – Simple Plan_

"Can I ask you a question?"

Not for the first time, Sephiria wondered if Lady Luck possibly hated her. It seemed every time she patrolled or wandered after completing a Chronos mission she ran into Train Heartnet. Like a cat indeed, she mused, and sighed. "Go ahead," she said, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest, Christ resting peacefully at her side. "You'll ask me no matter what."

Train studied her for a few moments before he sprang down from his perch on the higher ledge of the house rooftop, landing on the other side of Christ without a sound. "It's about what you said after defeating Creed."

Sephiria nodded, closing her eyes.

"You said you were born for Chronos. What did you mean by that?"

"What do you think I meant?" Sephiria opened one eye, surveying the man next to her quietly. "I was born for Chronos. It's as simple as that. From the moment I was old enough to walk I was taught to serve the Elders."

"And… your parents allowed that?"

"It was the only reason my parents even had me in the first place, Heartnet."

There was a long, awkward pause. Sephiria closed her eye even as Train's face softened. "I'm sorry," he said. "I pushed you too far."

"I've learned to accept it." Sephiria opened her eyes, tilting her head back slightly to look at the moon. "I had no love for my parents, and they had no love for me. It was a simple arrangement of living with them until I was old enough to be on my own, and by that time Chronos had schooled me well."

A few moments of silence passed as Sephiria watched the moon and Train watched Sephiria. Even if there was still a lingering awkwardness, she had to admit the silence was almost companionable. Similar to how she felt around Belze, in a way, but also different, in a good kind of way. Finally, Train cleared his throat and looked away. "I was right," he murmured, and smiled slightly. "You're a real stray, Sephiria."

"Heartnet, please." Sephiria sighed. "The only life I've ever known is through Chronos. I can't be anything else but their pet dog."

She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly her lovely view of the moon was blocked by Train as he gripped her wrist, yanking her up so fast that she slammed headlong into his body with a yelp. "H-Heartnet! W-what're you—"

"The interesting thing about dogs, Sephiria?" Train's voice was soft, his face mere inches from hers. "If they've been collared to one thing their whole life, their first instinct is to run the minute that collar is taken from their neck." His eyes gazed deeply into hers, searching, and Sephiria felt her throat tighten. "You underestimate yourself, Captain."

Sephiria swallowed, feeling her heart pound against her chest. "I don't understand," she said evenly, "why you're so obsessed with this stray dog concept, Heartnet. I didn't ask you to start up with it."

Train grinned at her before leaning in, lightly kissing her forehead; Sephiria froze and blinked, her brain blanking out as she felt his lips brush her skin. "Maybe it's because I look at you and see the old me," he whispered. "The old Train."

_And maybe, just maybe, I can be for you what Saya was for me._

Regaining his cocky grin, Train released Sephiria—who sank soundlessly to the ground, dazed—and sprang back to his original resting place beside Christ. He fumbled with his jacket for a moment before shoving something into Sephiria's hands. "Take that. It'll cool your throat."

Sephiria blinked and looked down, raising a brow at the can in her hands. "Lemon soda?"

"Dogs like sweet stuff, right?" Train pulled a bottle of milk from his pocket, clicking it open. "Go ahead, try it." He took a long, deep drink from his own favorite beverage.

Sephiria stared at him for a moment before looking down at the can of lemon soda in her hand; she sighed softly. "What the heck," she decided.

The moment she popped the tab and took her first sip there was no turning back, not for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drabble 2 for song 2 on day 2. Heh, try saying that for a tongue-twister. Which means... I have 8 more drabbles, 8 more songs, and 8 more days to go. Ohhh, fun.

Worked in some of the anime here, since in episode 6 there was a running theme of Train getting lemon soda for Saya (or at least, that's how it was translated in subs). On the anime itself, I find it interesting that Sephiria seems to have a rather one-sided crush on our favorite Black Cat... and he seemed to be trying to convince her to leave Chronos when they were fighting in episode 5.

Now, a question: according to Wikipedia, the anime, and some fanscans Sephiria's weapon is named "Christ", however the Viz Media translation has her weapon named "Ichthus". Does anyone know what the correct name for it is? I went with "Christ" because it seems to be the most common name, but I'm not sure.

Read and review, please!


	3. Invisible

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sephiria or Train.

_Author's Note: _Drabble 3, on day 3 to song 3 is being posted early today because I'll be out 'til late tonight, and I didn't want to skip a day. Also, Sephiria channels a bit of her anime personality here in regards to Train, at least because I have a theory that Sephi was always a little in love with Train.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_03. Invisible – Clay Aiken_

"What was Saya to you, Heartnet?"

Train grinned, raising a brow. "Is that jealousy I detect in your normally emotionless tones, Sephiria?"

"I'm not jealous," Sephiria muttered, taking a gulp of lemon soda to keep her throat wet. "I'm just curious, is all. You talked about her all the time when you were fighting Creed. Rumors started going around."

"And you want to confirm if the rumors are true?"

Sephiria fixed Train with an unimpressed look over the rim of her can. When it became obvious she wouldn't bite, Train sighed and slouched slightly. "You're no fun," he grumbled. "You're even worse than _Sven._"

"Heartnet. Focus."

Train shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "She was my best friend," he said at last. "She taught me what it meant to live as a stray cat, how it feels to have the freedom to make choices and decisions."

Sephiria nodded slowly, taking another sip of lemon soda and absently sloshing the drink in her mouth to savor the taste. Several seconds passed.

"… Would you say you were in love with her?"

Train blinked. He opened his mouth, paused, and slowly closed it. He ran a hand through his hair. "I… don't really know," he admitted at last. "I want to say I simply loved her way of life, but… I think, if Creed hadn't killed her, if I'd had the courage to leave Chronos sooner, I… I could have loved her."

Sephiria chose not to acknowledge the painful twist of her heart at his soft confession. "I see," she said quietly.

"Yeah." Train nodded awkwardly. "That's how it was." He hesitated, ran a hand through his hair. "Sephiria, why do you want to know?"

"…"

Sephiria closed her eyes tiredly.

"No particular reason."

Train studied her quietly with dark golden eyes, but he didn't pester her, and after a moment he realized that her breathing had become soft and deep, her grip on her lemon soda lax. He smiled slightly.

"Trying to pretend you're asleep won't work on me, Sephiria."

She cracked open an eye, smirking, and raised a brow.

He laughed, and she pretended she didn't love hearing the sound of it, didn't love the soft glow of contentment she felt in knowing that she'd made him laugh.

Train Heartnet was already determined to make her a stray dog. Falling in love with him now would finish half the job for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some Sephi angst here, but she doesn't need to worry. Heh.

I apologize if some of these drabbles only seem loosely connected, but again, this is for an iPod challenge with the songs on shuffle, so... yeah.

Read and review, please!


	4. Strangers Like Me

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Black Cat or the songs mentioned.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_04. Strangers Like Me – Phil Collins_

The loud metallic clang was enough to startle the birds that rested in the trees overhead, and they took to the air in a flurry of feathers and indignant squawking. Eve blinked and looked up, frowning slightly. "They scared the birds away," she said softly.

Sven shrugged and went back to repairing the car, taking a moment to light a cigarette. "Let them have fun," he replied. "Train rarely ever fights someone who can match him so well."

Below the gently sloping hill fought Sephiria and Train; the two were practically a blur of motion as they hurtled through the grass, Christ and Hades colliding again and again before the two sprang apart to continue their vicious attacks. They didn't even hold back; Train had several broken ribs and Sephiria had the sneaking suspicion she'd broken her wrist, it was throbbing and shaking so much. Only sheer instinct kept her from releasing her death grip on Christ.

The timer sitting next to Eve dinged, and she smacked it lightly to quiet it. "Time's up," she called. It was if she'd spoken the magic words; in an instant the fight ceased and both combatants dropped into the grass. Train groaned, long and heartfelt, before falling onto his back and gripping his side, releasing Hades. "Oh, damn," he wheezed, and grinned. "I haven't fought like that in a long, long time. I think you broke some of my ribs, Captain."

"Suck it up, Heartnet." Grimacing, Sephiria stayed sitting up, rubbing her sore wrist as it shook like a leaf, her fingers throbbing. "I think you broke my wrist, so we're even."

Train lifted his head, eyes wide. "I… _broke_…"

"Feels like it." Sephiria gave it a light shake and immediately regretted it. "Belze will scold me when I get back to headquarters." Sighing, she gave in and followed Train's example, lying in the grass with one arm behind her head, still studying her wrist curiously. Looking at her, no one would have recognized the Captain of the feared Chronos Numbers: she'd shed her jacket and tie to enjoy the warm weather, wearing only her purple undershirt and black pants, the sleeves folded so her arms were bare and her collar unbuttoned.

"Belze will get mad?" Train's soft voice tore her gaze from her wrist, and she noted now that he was sitting up, watching her.

"Well, yes, I imagine he will." Sephiria shrugged and sighed again, resting her wrist on her stomach. "It's my day off, and I don't exactly make it public knowledge that I spend my time with you."

The next instant, she winced as Train crawled over, gently shaking her. "Ow, _ow_. What, Heartnet? I'm not up for another spar after that."

Train simply shook his head, giving her another shake. "Get up. I'll ask Sven to wrap it up for you. It's the least I can do."

"Heartnet, I've had worse injuries than this—"

"Sephiria." His eyes were unreadable. "Please."

Sephiria stared at him a moment before she nodded, sitting up and letting him lead her towards Sven. "Honestly," she sighed out, "it isn't like my life's in danger."

"Well, yeah, but I feel bad. Plus, you'll be needing your wrist in a minute."

Before Sephiria could ask why, Train turned and tossed something towards her; she blinked and caught it in her left hand, fumbling slightly, but she didn't drop it, and blinked down at the black revolver gun in her hand. "What's this?"

"I used that gun for awhile before Sven fixed Hades for me." Train fell back slightly, gripping her shoulder gently to guide her to Sven, knowing she'd look for an excuse out of what he was about to suggest. "I know sword fighting is more your forte, but the only way you can learn Black Claw is if you have a gun."

Sephiria blinked. "Learn… Black Claw?"

"Yeah, I think you'd be pretty good at it." Train smiled easily. "Your reflexes are good and your speed is legendary. It wouldn't be a problem for you."

Sephiria opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head. "Heartnet, why do you want to teach me one of your signature attacks?"

"Dunno. My instinct tells me you'll need it, and I don't question my instincts."

She closed her eyes tiredly. "Heartnet…"

"Yeah?"

"… You owe me a can of lemon soda for this."

Train's smile widened into a grin, and he couldn't help but notice that while she felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder, she didn't try shrugging it off.

"No problem. I'll just get Sven to pay for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah yes, Sephiria is changing whether she wants to admit it or not. In any case, she certainly doesn't seem to mind Train's advances.

I know that Train's gun shattered in his fight against Creed, but only the very top bit of it broke; the rest of the body was still intact, which is why I think it would still stand up pretty well to Sephiria's Christ.

4th drabble, 6 more to go.

Read and review, please!


	5. Superman

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Black Cat or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_05. Superman – Five for Fighting_

"What do you have to say for yourself, Number I?"

Sephiria blinked, looking up into the stern eyes of the Supreme Elder and his comrades before sliding her hands into her pockets. "I'm afraid I don't follow, sir. _You _called _me_ here. I didn't know I'd have to speak."

Standing quietly beside her, Belze narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Your behavior over the past several months has been erratic." The Supreme Elder frowned. "You have vanished every day you've had off with no word as to where you're going or any way to contact you. Your missions as of late have become unusually flashy."

Sephiria scowled slightly. "The targets are dead, aren't they?"

"Only by confirmation of our agents, and even then it's weak confirmation." The three Elders bore down on the Captain of their Numbers, unrelenting in their judgment. "So we ask you again, Number I… what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sephiria gazed up at them wordlessly for several moments before she laughed softly, lowering her eyes. "I'm doing my job," she said calmly. "I never questioned what you asked of me. What right do you have to ask what I do with my free time and how I handle my missions?"

Belze's eyes widened slightly. The Supreme Elder's whole face seemed to darken.

"Watch your step, Number I." His voice was cold. "You're beginning to sound like that traitor Number XIII."

Sephiria blinked; her shoulders relaxed slightly, and she smiled. "Starting to sound like Heartnet, eh?" she murmured.

"What was that?"

She lifted her eyes, and they gleamed purple in the darkness, calm and slightly defiant for the first time in her life. "You don't deny that I'm your dog, right, sir?"

The Supreme Elder blinked. "… No. You are a dog of Chronos, Number I. You've known that since you were old enough to speak."

Sephiria's smile became a smirk.

"I was told something very interesting about dogs once," she said. "That when they've been chained to one thing their whole life, they run the minute the collar's taken from their neck."

The three Elders went from baffled to livid in record time; Belze seemed to have paled slightly. Sephiria turned away. "Just something to think about," she called over her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another mission."

As she walked away Belze came to her side, his whole body tense. "Do you know what you just did in there, Captain?" he hissed.

Sephiria closed her eyes.

"I know perfectly well what I just did, Belze. And if I had the chance, I'd do it again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The formatting seems off when I read this over in the Dcoument Uploader, but... let's see what happens.

Looks like Sephiria's starting to get defiant.

Read and review, please!


	6. Stigmatized

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Black Cat or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_06. Stigmatized – The Calling_

"_Sven?"_

"_Annette? Hey, long time no talk! You rarely ever call, what's up?"_

"_I don't have much time. Are you on the road right now?"_

"_Yeah, of course we are. Why?"_

"_Is Train with you?"_

"_Where would he be? Annette, what's going on?"_

"_Look, Sven, I'm going to give you directions. Follow them, and don't ask questions until you get there, okay?"_

"_Um, all right…"_

They found her in a pool of her own blood, lying motionless and weak beneath the shadows of a large oak tree, the fractured silver beams of the moon lighting her skin like an angel. The family was huddled around her, the parents and little girl, the maids and guards.

Train froze when the crowd parted and he saw her, sprawled on her back, her breathing soft and uneven, her eyes closed and her skin soaked with sweat and blood. The broken blade of Christ lay in the grass beyond her, and gripped tightly still in her right hand was the black revolver pistol he'd given her. He swallowed and walked towards her, not even acknowledging the people he passed.

She was bleeding heavily from two wounds, one slashing from her shoulder down across her stomach and the other ripping clean through her side. The family had obviously tried to tend to her wounds as best they could, but their house was burning down. Train nodded briefly to the husband before kneeling beside her, gently brushing loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. Her eyes opened at his touch, cleared and gleamed. "H… Heartnet," she whispered. "What… a surprise."

"Hey, Sephiria." Train swallowed again. "You look like crap."

She laughed softly. "You think I look bad, you should have seen what I did to Belze." Her fingers loosened around the revolver. "Y-you were right… I needed Black Claw, after all. Thank you… for teaching it to me."

Train felt his chest tighten. "No problem," he said. "I trust my instincts after all." He grinned, trying to summon some of his old bravado as Sven knelt on her other side, hastily pulling supplies out of the first aid kit. "What'd you do to piss the Elders off?"

She smirked. "Just… used flashy methods to save my targets… got a little mouthy. Nothing you haven't done yourself, I'm sure."

Train laughed weakly, looking up as Sven touched his shoulder. "We need to get her to Fujimura," he murmured. "She won't make it otherwise."

"Got it." Train turned back to her. "Hey, Sephiria, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna sweep you off your feet now."

"Heartnet, knowing you… I'm amazed you even warned me…"

Her humor encouraged him as he leaned down, carefully lifting her into his arms. For her age, she was amazingly light and small, her blood already soaking through the hastily applied bandages to warm his hands and stain his jacket and shirt. She sighed tiredly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled. "Sleepy," she mumbled as Eve retrieved the pistol she'd left in the grass.

Train nodded. "I know," he said. "But you need to stay awake, okay, Sephiria? You can sleep soon, but not just yet. I'll talk to you, got it? And if you stay awake, you'll get lemon soda. I'll even buy it."

Her eyes twinkled, weak but still full of life. "Is… that a challenge…?"

"If thinking it is keeps you awake, then sure, it's a challenge." He stood and started to run. "But don't fall asleep, got it? No matter what you do, don't sleep yet."

"…"

"Sephiria! Hey! Did you hear me? Don't sleep!"

"O… kay…"

"Look, focus on something. Uh… hey, why don't you say my name?"

"Heartnet… I already know… your name…"

"No, see, you always call me Heartnet! Call me Train, why don't you? And say it loud so I can hear, got it?"

"T…"

"That's the way! Come on, it's easy. Just five letters."

"Tra… in…"

"Almost! But you're kinda soft, Sephiria. Speak up!"

"…"

"Sephiria?!"

"… Train…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I actually finished this drabble last night, hence the early update today.

As for the Belze/Sephiria fight, I decided that's something I'll leave to your imaginations. All you really need to know is that she used Black Claw, and he's just as bad off as she is.

Read and review, please!


	7. First Kiss

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Black Cat or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_07. First Kiss – Ichiko_

When Sephiria woke, she couldn't see or move.

She didn't panic. She had fought enough battles to know that while she'd sustained serious damage, nothing had been permanent. So she lay still and waited patiently for her vision to clear and the feeling to return to her battered body. When she felt the steady throb and burn of pain, when she could see clearly, she sat up.

She was in a hospital room, small and white, in a thin bed wearing nothing but a large undershirt and bandages to keep her wounds covered. Blinking several times, Sephiria felt her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Confident that she could now walk without making a complete and utter fool of herself, she slowly swung her feet off the bed and grimaced as the action brought her pain right back to the surface.

"And just where are _you _going in such a rush?"

Train's amused voice badly jolted Sephiria, and she nearly fell off the bed in her attempt to get back to her original position; only to be pulled into Train's arms, his body supporting hers as she trembled. "Where did you come from?" she asked tiredly, resting her forehead against his chest. "You weren't here a minute ago."

He just smiled down at her. "You shouldn't be moving around," he said cheerfully, sweeping her up into his arms and resting her on the bed again. "Doctor's orders. Even with your genetic healing, you were cut up pretty bad."

"Thank you for informing me." Sephiria still struggled to sit up, pausing when his hands rested on her shoulders. "What now, Heartnet?"

She froze, eyes wide, as he hugged her; just hugged her, arms around her, his forehead resting against her shoulder as his whole body trembled like a newborn baby's. Blinking, she tentatively brought her hands up, wanting to soothe him but not really knowing how to. One arm slid uncertainly around his waist, returning to half hug, while her other hand rested in his hair, gently stroking it. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "You aren't usually this way… Train."

He laughed softly. "You called me by my name."

"First time for everything."

Train didn't tell her what was wrong; he just held her, held her tightly, until the tremors faded from his body. Even then, he continued to hold her, as if to assure himself that she was still alive. Sephiria closed her eyes.

She knew that as of now her future was uncertain, but she didn't dwell on it too much. As long as she was with Train, she knew she'd be all right.

That was all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I debated whether or not this drabble would be when they kissed (mainly because of the name of the song!), but it felt like too much, too soon at this point in the story. But don't worry, they'll kiss.

Read and review, please!


	8. Lips of an Angel

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Black Cat, its characters, or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_08. Lips of an Angel – Hinder_

"So, how do you feel, Captain?"

Sephiria aimed a sour look at Train, absently rubbing the bandages on her forehead. "How do you _think _I feel?" she muttered.

"Probably like you've just gone through hell and back," Eve replied helpfully. "At least, that's how I'd describe the look on your face." The two had come along to keep an eye on Sephiria while Sven went around the back to get the car; for the first few weeks, Chronos would be searching extensively for their former Number I, and keeping her safe was a top priority until the roar died down. That had been the logic behind allowing Fujimura to remove her tattoo.

It had been painful, more physically than mentally; Sephiria still had a headache from the whole experience, and she hadn't been sentimental enough to actually be attached to her tattoo, so losing it hadn't been all that bad. All she really had to complain about now was her throbbing head and sore skin. "Why didn't you get _your _tattoo removed, Heartnet?" she asked.

"Back to Heartnet again, eh?" Train sighed heavily. "'Cause unlike you, I can actually _hide _my tattoo." He proudly gestured to the symbol on his chest. "Besides, on top of that, official records have Number XIII executed. Annette still doesn't know yet if the same applies for you, so we have to lay low for awhile."

There was logic behind that, and Sephiria knew it. It didn't do anything to ease her aching head, or the growing bad mood she could feel coming on. "So how long do we have to lay low, as you put it?"

"Aha, well, actually—"

Eve stopped dead in her tracks, narrowed her eyes, and tugged gently on Train's sleeve. He paused and smirked. "Ah, Princess, you're getting better," he murmured. "Detected those erasers of Chronos, eh?"

"You knew about them." The girl's tone implied it was a statement, not a question. Train and Sephiria exchanged looks before nodding. "They don't see us as a threat," Train said softly. "If anything, they're just sweeping the crowd right now. We need to find a way to keep them from seeing Sephiria."

"We could go through an alley, but that would attract their attention." Sephiria sighed. "Seems like we're in a bad situation here, Heartnet."

"Cats always land on their feet." Train grinned. "In fact, I planned this…"

Moving casually, he hooked his arm through Sephiria's and turned her, pressing her back against the wall; her eyes widened. "H-Heartnet, what are you—"

"Play along." He leaned in, his voice low, his eyes dark. "Your life depends on it, Sephiria, so do what I do." A moment later, his mouth crushed against hers, warm and soft, biting lightly at her lower lip to gain access to her mouth.

Sephiria was in a state of stunned confusion, her mind tumbling end over end as it tried to process the assault, but instinct had her reacting when Train's tongue lazily toyed with hers. She didn't recall the moment she started kissing him back, just that she did. He purred softly with satisfaction, the sound rumbling through her whole body, and shifted slightly to change the angle and deepen the kiss.

After several minutes, Eve cleared her throat, blushing hotly. "They're gone," she mumbled. "I think you scared them off."

Train pulled back easily, planting one last light kiss on Sephiria's lips before grinning at Eve. "What, was that too much for you, Princess?" he teased, and nimbly dodged a hammer aimed for his head.

Dazed, Sephiria shook her head before pushing off the wall. "I think we should find Sven," she said weakly. "He's taking too long with the car." Eve nodded and hastily darted ahead, obviously eager to purge her mind of what she'd just seen. Train just smirked and fell back slightly behind Sephiria's shoulder, enough to speak directly into her ear. "You seem shaken, Sephiria," he murmured. "Was I that bad?"

_The hell kind of question is that?!_

"You weren't bad," she muttered. "You were… good, Heartnet. Very good."

"Glad to know you enjoyed it, 'cause I did too." He grinned. "We should do it again sometime. You're a quick learner."

_Of course, next time I kiss you, it'll be under different circumstances… and hopefully it'll be much more memorable than this time._

There was a long pause.

"… Hey, Sephiria…"

"What, Heartnet?"

"Was that your _first _kiss?"

Sephiria snapped her mouth shut, blushed, and refused to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told you they'd kiss, didn't I? Now to just have them kiss and actually make it mean something...

As for Sephiria's, ahem, "experience" with romance, I purposely left her reaction to Train's question open-ended. I admit she's old enough to have probably had a few relationships by now (she's 27 in the manga, though she likes younger in the anime), but if she's spent her whole life dedicated to Chronos... well, you never know.

Read and review, please!


	9. Heaven's Not Enough

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Black Cat or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_09. Heaven's Not Enough – Steve Conte_

Sephiria was not surprised when Belze requested a private audience with her several days later. She'd been expecting him to make such a move, and trusted him enough to not think it was a trap or scheme. That was the only reason she'd been able to convince Sven to even let her go in the first place.

Train hadn't said anything; just shrugged and smiled when she told him. He, at least, seemed to trust in her abilities.

She found herself in a small apartment, absently sipping tea as she waited patiently for Belze to appear. The former Captain had gone through some major changes while she'd been gone; she'd cut her hair short, and now she was free to move around without bandages, her forehead clean and clear of any mark. Belze came from out of the kitchen, and she set the cup down. "Hello, Belze," she murmured.

He nodded in reply, leaning back in his chair. Finally, he cleared his throat. "According to the Elders, I killed you in combat," he said.

"So basically, I've been executed."

"More or less. But it doesn't have to be that way." Belze watched Sephiria carefully. "You can come back, Sephiria. The Elders would look the other way. You've served them loyally since you were a child."

Sephiria sighed. "Point," she conceded. "But I'm not interested in serving them anymore, Belze. I haven't been for awhile now."

"But _why_?"

She paused, thought about it; leaning forward, she picked up her tea and took another long sip before she spoke, cradling the cup in her hands. "Because it isn't enough for me," she said at last. "Not for me, not the way I am now. If I hadn't changed… I'd go back. But I _have _changed, and I can't live that kind of life anymore."

Belze let the silence pass.

"They offered you heaven, Sephiria."

Sephiria smiled slightly and took another sip of tea, wishing it was lemon soda.

"I know they did, Belze. But that's the problem. I never _wanted _heaven." She thought of him in a flash; messy brown hair, playful gold eyes, a bottle of milk in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Heaven isn't enough for me. Somehow, deep down, I don't think it ever was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I had Sephiria quote the song. Because "Heaven's Not Enough" is a damn awesome song.

One more drabble to go, folks.

Read and review, please!


	10. I Will Always Return Finale

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Black Cat or the songs used.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_10. I Will Always Return (Finale) – Bryan Adams_

Sephiria didn't bother returning to the hideout right away; she had some steam she wanted to burn off, and she needed to prove to herself that now that she had a choice—now that she was _free_—she could choose on her own whether or not she wanted to return to Train and his friends. She wandered all day, having enough pocket change to keep thirst and hunger at ease.

By midnight, she returned to the hideout.

Closing the door quietly behind her and sliding the key Sven had given her into her pocket, Sephiria ran a hand through her hair before making her way down the hall into the kitchen, perfectly comfortable moving through the darkness. Judging by the turned off lights and general silence, Sven and Eve were asleep.

"I was wondering where you were."

Sephiria didn't even jolt as Train glanced up from the fridge, swinging it shut easily and resting the carton of milk on the counter. "My dirty little secret," he said with a smirk as he opened it. "Don't tell Sven, he'd murder me in my sleep."

"So noted." Sephiria watched him, leaning back against the counter slightly. "You aren't asking where I was?"

"It's your life, you can go where you please." Train smiled easily. "I figured you'd come back sooner or later. When a stray finds a place they can call home, it's hard to stay away from it."

Sephiria blinked, then laughed softly. "Are you saying that my home's with you, Heartnet?" she asked softly.

"Well, let's see." Moving easily, Train left his milk and stood in front of her, hands in his pockets. "For one thing, I kind of got you into this stray dog lifestyle. I feel responsible for you."

"I see." Sephiria nodded as he leaned in slightly, so their noses touched. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. For another, you got cut up pretty bad 'cause of me." His eyes darkened. "I don't like knowing that. Makes me rather protective of you, Sephiria."

"Hmm, I see." Sephiria leaned up slightly. "Do go on, I'm enjoying this."

"Last but not least, I have a weakness for how you say my name… _when _you choose to say my name, and you don't tend to do that a lot. But I still like how it sounds coming from your mouth."

"Train."

"Yeah, just like that."

"I chose to come back." Sephiria swallowed slightly. "I'm free now, but I chose to come back. Does that mean anything to you?"

Train's eyes widened, then softened slightly. He smiled. "Means the world," he whispered, and closed the distance between them, gently pressing his mouth against hers.

"_Train, didn't you say once that cats and dogs don't usually get along?"_

"_Well, usually they don't, yeah. And as it is… I'm kinda allergic to dogs."_

"_I see."_

"_But hey, we're both strays, right?"_

"_Strays with homes."_

"_Yep. And this cat's fallen pretty hard for the dog."_

"_I suppose it's acceptable since the dog feels the same way."_

"_So polite and to-the-point."_

"_Always."_

"… _Sven, save me… Sephiria and Train are flirting again…"_

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lines in _"italics" _occur later on after Train and Sephiria kiss. I couldn't resist putting in Eve's line at the very end... I just could see her suffering so much while traveling with the odd couple that would be Train and Sephi, if they ever got together.

So this story ends... though I doubt it'll be my last time with Black Cat. I'll have to wait and see what happens. Thank you for following it to the end!!

Read and review, please!


End file.
